Through the cycle of the college years
by HHer-PitchSlap-HOA
Summary: These are just some little one-shots I made. This story is called, 'Through the cycle of the college years' because these are all made in the college years of Barden (Some might be in the future, some.) Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that may or may not be familiar. Thanks for reading, If you would review that would be Aca-Awesome! I'm lame xD
1. ch1 101 WTGKOOW (Youll understand soon)

_**A/N: Hi guys! I have test runned with some one-shots in my past. But this is kinda my first offical time I've done it. Im doing one shot because i can't keep up with my fans and the plots of my stories. So one shot are the one for me. (By the way i dont have the best grammar or spelling so if you see any spellign errors sorry!)  
**_

_**p.s: I will always write my author notes in bad grammar hopefully the stories i write her will be better.**_

_101 WAYS TO GET KICKED OUT OF WALMART._

"Beeeccc-aaaa Puh-lease!" Chloe begged.

"No!"

"Why not!"

"Because the last time i did something like this with you, you met up with some random guy and stole the car!"

"Im not gonna do that this time." Chloe mumbled with her arms folded.

"Girls!" Still fighting.

"Girls!" Still fighting.

"GIRLS!"

"What?" They both said at the same time.

"You guys need to shut up!" Aubrey said.

They were in the middle of practicing for reginals, Chloe and aubrey came to help supervise their 'Syncrinised lady dancing'.

"Why are you fighting over this?!" Stacie annoyed from where she was filing her perfect red painted nails.

"I want her to come! If one bella isn't there just because 'Its stupid' Then it wont be yay-zez!" Chloe said then said down in her said with a pout.

"Quit freaking saying that!" Parker, the new bella said.

"Yeah" and "I know right" rang through the room and chloe stuck her toungue out.

Leave it to chloe to make it out like a three year old was in the room.

"Fine! I'll come! Just shut the fuck up." Beca muttered under her breath.

"Yay-zez!"

"Stop saying chloe!"

"To walmart we go!" (A/N: Just to clearify walmart is a store!)

"Okay so how are we doing this?!"

_1. Steal An item from someones cart._

_2. open a bag of food and eat it without buying it._

_ behind the check out and ask for I.p freely._

_4. sit on the coveyer belt the transports the food to the cashire._

_5. Ask the girl cashire on a date._

_6. run through the isles say 'there coming run in you want to live!'_

_7. let out a high pitched scream._

_8. go to the manager and tell him that you lost you mom._

_9. come pack five minutes later with a random old lady and say that you've found her._

_10. Start singing 'Deck the Halls' and doing back flips._

" Okay are we good?"

"Yes." Rang out through our group of girls all waiting outside the walmart parking lot.

"Good, Who ever does the most without getting kicked out wins." Chloe said excitedly.

"Alright lets do this!" Stacie said throwing her hands up in the air. ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Beca goes first!" Chloe shout with a sly smile.

Beca glared at the red head.

"Okay her i go."

"Yeah Beca go get 'em!" Fat amy said wiggling her eye brows.

Beca walked over to an old ladys cart.

"Can i have this?! Okay thanks!" She said then ran.

"Alright now food beca, beca get the food!" Chloe shouted as Beca grabbed a bag of barbacue potato chips.

She shoveled it in her mouth only to be caught by the manager mid-chew.

"Sup there...," She looked at his name tag, still wit food in her mouth, "Leslie" She said then burst out laughing.

"Leslie!," she said again now on the floor laughing while the manager was quite red with anger, "What kind of name is that for a guy?!" She laughed.

The manager pointed out the walmart doors and said, "Get out, NOW!"

"Sure thing LESLIE!" Beca laughed again

"Get your friends too!" He said shaking with anger.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"And then he kicked us all out because Beca here laughed at is name." Chloe said as beca stifled a laugh.

"Whats his name?" Jesse asked as we told the story to the trebels.

"Leslie,"

Then Beca burst out laughing again.

"And that my friends is how we got kicked out of walmart."

_**A/N: Hey, sorry if this story is bad... I wasn't really sure of it. I think i could do better, but my next one-shots will have a better plot line, I swear. Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Becky and Bree Posen

_**A/N: Hi guys! this story will hopefully be better than the last one...  
**_

_**The title of the one shot will always be written in italics and capitalized. like the title below this message :)  
**_

_BECA AND AUBREY POSEN_

Beca Mitchel was always Beca Mitchel but, really she was Beca Posen, Wait, whaaaattt?!

Yup, That's right. Beca is related to Aubrey Posen, the uptight projectile vomiter, the power crazy leader (Well, retired leader) of the Barden Bella's. Aubrey is Beca's real sister, Beca changed her name to Mitchel Because her and Aubrey don't really... 'Get along' well. Aubrey kept her mothers name, Posen, and Beca took her father's because she was always being compared to aubrey. Aubrey's blondness comes from her mother and Beca's brown hair comes from her father.

"Beca, Its mom's birthday and your not here?!" Aubrey hissed through the phone.

"I'm sorry I'm on my way. I can't really drive fast with a broken ankle!" Beca hissed back, Aubrey and beca got into a huge fight, and thus broke becas ankle.

"Oh you baby it wasn't on purpose, And I got carma for it." Aubrey said first childishly then quietly, (Aubrey was yelled at then projectile vomited all over then, was told to clean it up.)

"Carma's a bitch." Beca smirked, walking through the house then hung up the phone and smiled at aubrey.

No matter how much they dont get along they still will always love each other.

"Hey Becky." She said then hugged me.

"Hey Bree, Where's mom?"

"I'm here! I'm here!" The posen's mother came through the den door waving her hands in the air then smiling at Beca.

"Hi ma, happy Birthday," Beca said hugging her mother, Caroline.

(Beca and Aubrey don't agree on everything they're college experience is proof of that, Aubrey is old fashioned and Beca is 'Hip' and 'new' thus where her mixes come in, but they love eachother more than anything. The two girls are so different that they agree to keep everything a secret.)

"Thanks Bee." Another nickname for Beca Mitchel, there were too many to count.

"Beca, I've been thinking we should tell everyone." Aubrey said suddenly snapped from her deep thoughts.

"Why?!"

"What happens when you and Jesse get married? Just say that I'm a family friend that visits on the holidays when its christmas or thanksgiving?!"

"No, just give me some time."

"Fine, three days,"

"Thank you!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Hey Becs" Jesse said as he approached his girlfriend of 2 years.

"Hey Jess." Beca said shyly.

"I have something to tell yo-"

"Oh me too!" Jesse said cutting her off.

"Er, Really?" She said acting interested when really she was beyond annoyed.

"Yeah, I got a A+ on my math test!" He said excitedly.

"Jesse this isn't fifth grade, that isn't that exciting." Beca said rolling her eyes.

"Who asked you?" Ooh bad move swanson.

Beca got up and walked away.

"Oh, Beca! Beca! Come back!" Jesse shouted after her.

She sorta flipped him off in return.

"Yeah, Thanks beca! Real mature." He said then left to go to his dorm room.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Hey Beca." Jesse said with his usual dorky smile.

"Hey, nerd."

"Im sorry, we always fight like children." Jesse said, and literaly they fought like children.

"Its okay, Baby." Beca said as they cuddled closer together of her bed, jesse pulling out his laptop.

"Alright moviecation number fourtyseven." Jesse said pulling out what to excepect when your excepting.

"You seriously keep track?"

"Of course, these are memories." Jesse said kissing the back of her hand.

"I love you." Beca said.

"I love you too." Said Jesse.

"Will you meet my sister?" Beca asked anxiously.

"Of course, whats her name?"

"Aubrey..."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Posen?!"

"yep"

"Aubrey Freaking posen?!"

"Aubrey Olivia Posen." Beca corrected, causing Jesse to glare at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I've always been compared to Aubrey, She's Blonde I'm brown, Shes uptight I'm calm and cool, Shes polight I'm rude."

"Your not rude... most of the time. You express your opinion."

"Yeah Jesse, you don't have to sugar coat it." Beca said taking her off her ankle brace.

"No, Bec I love you, not matter what."

"You're cute." Beca said kissing him on the cheek.

"I know." Jesse said and beca sighed playfully

"Will you come to thanksgiving dinner?" Beca asked.

"Yes," Beca sighed in relief and lay her head down.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Dinner went as planned. Beca's mom loved Jesse and him and Aubrey got along great.

"You were worried about nothing." Aubrey said once Jesse left.

"I know." Beca said then hugged aubrey

"I love you Becky."

"Love you too, Bree."


	3. Chapter 3 saying goodbye

_**A/N: Hi guys! Alright my story today is actually kinda true. Some of this happened to my mom.  
**_

_SAYING GOODBYE._

After college Beca married Jesse, a year later, Josh Mason Swanson was born, then 6 months after, Avalon Olivia Swanson was, born and last but, not least Caroline Elizebeth Swanson was born.

Avalon and Josh are now sixteen and Caroline is five. (keep in mind that Avalon and Josh aren't twins.)

Avalon (Only called Ava in certain moments.) was getting Caroline her breakfast, (Ava loved her little sister and would always look after her.)

Avalon, Josh, and Caroline are all different.

Josh- Loves his family, girlfriend and school.

Avalon: Loves her family, Boyfriend and hates school

Caroline: Loves her family, Has no boyfriend (Five!) and school... we don't know yet.

Caroline was going to be going to kindergarten soon, soon being in like, an hour.

Beca and Jesse have gone through this before and Jesse was fine going off to work kissing Beca goodbye the taking the kids to school. Beca was always good at hiding her emotions was crying inside she had no one to take care of. All her kids were gone.

When her kids have left her to go to school she turned on Dora, all her kis favorite TV shows when they were little and brought her nees to herself and cried. She just cried these things happen when you don't know what to do next. Beca was lost. Just lost. She didn't have to make lunch for anyone, she didn't have anyone to call her mommy.

She didn't have someone who needed her.

Beca. Still crying didn't realize when a car door shut and the front door to her house opened.

"Mom?" Two voices said in sync.

"Uh, what?" Beca said quickly wiping her eyes like she wasn't just crying.

"Mom..." Avalon said running over to her mother and hugging her, Josh followed suit. They looked at the TV and Josh asked her, "Did you miss us?"

Beca croaked out a laugh and hugged her children whom she love very much.

"Thanks guys. I love you."

"Love you, too, guys."

Just then Caroline got home from the bus and said, "Mommy! I missed you!"

Beca Hugged her little girl and mouthed, 'Thank you' to her two 16 year-olds.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was short but it should tide you guys over till the christmas story right? I hope love you guys!

Face Claim for josh: Liam Hemsworth.

Face Claim for Avalon: Selena Gomez

Face Claim for Caroline: Mia Talerico


	4. Chapter 4 Babysitting the baby

_**A/N: Hi guys! Alright my stories aren't getting any reviews. Could you pretty please review this one time for me? just so I know more than one person enjoys these stories?! Thanks in advance guys!  
**_

_Babysitting well, the baby. _

"Beca, please?" Jesse begged for the hundredth time as they walked through their campus.

"No. Kids hate me, Jesse!"

"Beca... Beccaa... BE-CAWW!"

"WHAT?!" Beca said annoyed yet, alarmed at his bird call that attracted stares from all around them.

"Whoa, didn't mean to get you all murderous." Jesse said raising his hands in defense.

"Jesse baby sitting a six month old baby, is too much when I'll most likely drop her on her head." Beca said swinging her arms as if she was showing an example.

"Please." Jesse begged again this time with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but you owe me, Swanson."

It was just one night, how much trouble can a baby be?

_TWO HOURS LATER...  
_

"Jesse, make it stop!" Beca said covering her ears to keep out the screeching of the child.

"Beca, how exactly do you expect me to do that!?" Jesse said frustrated.

"Who would want two 21 year-old's babysitting their six-month-old child?!" Beca said annoyed as the child kept crying.

"Cover its mouth!"

"Beca!"

"I'm sorry. okay!"

"Maybe it's hungry?!" Jesse said through his hands in the air in frustration.

"Go get _her_ a bottle." Beca said grabbing the baby girl from his arms and putting emphasize on 'Her' even though she said 'it' instead of her before she still corrected him this baby was a human being, right?

"Make me get the kids bottle, fine then." Jesse muttered his breath.

The baby, still crying started to pull on Beca's hair.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Beca said snatching her hair away from the infant.

'What should a do?!' Beca thought then got an idea.

_'Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high.'_ Beca began to sing high and softly to the baby girl named, Emily.

_'There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby._  
_ Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue._  
_ And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me._  
_ Where troubles melt like lemon drops, away above the chimney tops._  
_ That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly._  
_ Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh, why can't I?_  
_ If happy little bluebirds fly, beyond the rainbow,_  
_ Why, oh, why oh why can't I?'_

Beca finished her song looking down at the small child who had stopped crying and was sound asleep holding on to Beca's pinky with her whole hand. Beca began to rock the baby very slowly.

Jesse walked up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you want this some day?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think I do." Was all Beca said before smiling and giving him a kiss.

**_A/N: Small yes, I know, I just figured I should give you more then the last story before I do the Christmas one. But thanks, Please review! For me?_**


End file.
